That's not a Maken
by dude932
Summary: Ichigo, needing to be able to control his spiritual pressure goes to Tenbei Academy, Kisuke giving him some information on how they control their spiritual energy that they call Element. How will he deal when he get caught up in everything from dealing with Maken users to high school romance? Ichigo/Harem
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo stood at the front of the academy where Kisuke had sent him, he was dressed in an uncomfortable uniform, it consisted of a white button up shirt underneath a blue blazer and green tie with blue dress pants and black formal shoes. This was what the uniform was for the males of Tenbei Academy. To him, it sucked. He would've much rather have worn his usual school uniform of white shirt and grey slacks but apparently that wasn't an option. He didn't doubt by the end of his first day that he would be burning his blazer.

The school was once an all girls school but recently, and Ichigo mused that Kisuke had a large part in it, it had turned co-ed. The reason Ichigo was here for his senior year and not at Karakura with all his friends? Simple, this place was suppose to teach him to be able to control his outrageous spiritual pressure better. Even if they called it something else. An Element or Maken or something along those lines. Apparently a lot of the people here were spiritually aware, however differently to that of a Soul Reaper, Quincy or Hollow, they couldn't see the spirits but could use their spiritual abilities.

He didn't really understand the details, Kisuke had explained it to him but it all sounded like a bunch of nonsense so he stopped paying attention. Probably not a smart decision but he didn't really have a choice in the matter, he needed to attend this school because he needed to control his spiritual pressure. If he didn't get it under control he would start to affect Karakura once more.

Once his Father had heard that it was once a co-ed school he immediately agreed and backed Ichigo's bags in less than fifteen minutes of hearing, not even caring that he wouldn't be leaving for another week and a half. His Dad just had to jump the gun a little bit only to pester him to get going. His belongings had already been delivered to his dorm room and he had just stepped off the train from Karakura a little over twenty minutes ago, he had simply made his way to the school instead of going to the dorms straight away. He figured he'd be able to get settled in after his first day.

One thing he did know about his new school and something he didn't like, was the fact that he was going to be the only guy not in their first year starting at Tenbei Academy. Since he was a senior he'd be starting with the senior classes. Which would be full of girls.

Reaching into his pocket Ichigo pulled out a folded up note and opened it, reading over the instructions Kisuke had given him. He was to meet with the principal, apparently Ichigo transferring over was something they had been expecting. So Kisuke more than likely would of explained his situation somewhat. Shoving the note back into his pocket he adjusted his blue book bag and headed into the school. Immediately he could tell the difference in ratio of girls to guys. Walking into the main building he spotted a map on the wall and walked over to it. Glancing over it he saw where the principal's office was, making a mental note of the map he headed off into the busy halls.

A few people gave him a wary look, his delinquent look staying with him apparently. Sighing he opted to ignore all the wary stares and comments that were made in hushed whispers as he made his way through the crowds of students. Walking down the hallway he finally made his way to the principal's office. Knocking twice he waited for an answer. The door opened and a man stood there with an annoyed expression on his face. He was wearing tan pants, a white shirt with a black jacket, he had two scars on his right cheek. He had stubble on his chin and a white headband wrapped around his forehead.

"And don't come back until I call for you!" A shout came back from within the office. "And bring up a pay rise again and I'll kick your ass got it!"

"Yeah, yeah." The man mumbled before noticing Ichigo. "You want something kid?"

"Yeah, I just transferred here."

"Yeah and so did a whole lot of brats from middle school, meet in the gym like every other first year." He said pushed past Ichigo and began walking down the hall.

"Not a first year." Ichigo called out making the man stop and look over his shoulder, his eyes widened slightly.

"So, you're telling me you're Ichigo Kurosaki?" The man questioned.

"That depends on who's asking."

"I am." A new voice said making Ichigo turn back to the open door only to see a very curvaceous woman in a red business suit. She had light violet hair that reached just past her shoulders and her eyes were a similar shade of brown as Ichigo's, he couldn't deny that the woman was incredibly beautiful. "I'm Minori Rokujou, the principal at Tenbei Academy."

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo greeted in return. "You probably heard from a Kisuke Urahara about me."

"Uh huh." Minori nodded. "Come in." She said stepping to the side allowing Ichigo room to walk into the office. Closing the door behind herself, she walked across the room and leant up against her desk as Ichigo stood in the centre of the room. "Take a seat."

"I'm fine standing." Ichigo told her, placing his bag at his feet.

"Alright, let's get things started off shall we Ichigo?" She mused. "Kisuke told me that you hold incredible amounts of Element, however don't have the means to control it."

 _"Element?"_ Ichigo thought to himself. _"Right that's what Kisuke called it."_ He sighed remembering, this was going to be a pain in the ass. "That's about it." Ichigo nodded.

"And you have your own Maken already, correct?" She questioned.

"Yeah." Ichigo nodded, before having left Karakura, Kisuke made him swallow a pill that would allow him to summon Zangetsu when he needed him.

"Well that's a start at least." Minori told him. "How much do you know about Tenbei Academy Ichigo?"

"To be honest, stuff all." He told her making her laugh at his blunt answer. "Anything I should know about it?" He questioned.

"Well for one, our curriculum isn't the same as a normal High School. The town of Tenbei is more like it's own small Nation, the Japanese government recognises Tenbei as it's own special zone, the academy included. The laws, economy, and everything you could think of isn't to what you're use to." She explained as she turned and reached over her desk for a folder, Ichigo blushing slightly as her skirt hiked up a bit before he turned his eyes away from the older woman's rear. She turned around to see Ichigo glancing away.

"Walk with me, the first years are about to have their introduction to Tenbei Academy, it'll explain a bit to you as well." Ichigo nodded and the two left the principal's office. "So, how long have you been using Element for anyway?" Minori questioned.

"I lost it all for a bit." Ichigo answered truthfully, Minori staring at him with wide eyes. "Seventeen months to be exact, but before then I was able to use it since I was fifteen, but I was always aware of it before then as well." He continued as they walked. "Couple of weeks ago I got it back."

"Now you want to be able to control it?" She queered. "Why not ask this Kisuke to come to us sooner?" She asked.

"I didn't even know you guys existed before a little over a week ago." Ichigo told her honestly. "He was the one who suggested it, I'd be going to school with all my friends still otherwise." He told her.

"You know, you're the whole reason this school got turned into co-ed right?" Ichigo turned to her with wide eyes. "Yeah, this Kisuke told us all about you. Apparently you're pretty damn impressive." She chuckled. "Hope you don't disappoint." She said as they walked into the gym, or more to Ichigo's confusion on stage. Students were piling into the gym as Minori went over to the stand. Standing awkwardly he noticed the confused stares of the two students on stage, a blonde with glasses and another girl with dark purple hair both wearing the female school uniform. He shrugged off their questioning looks and turned to Minori who was testing the microphone.

"Testing! Testing! One, two! One, two!" Minori cleared her throat before smiling happily as she saw that everyone was here and had taken their seats. "Congratulations on being accepted into Tenbei Academy, I'm your principal Minori Rokujou. As we formally welcome our new students to school today, I'd like to let you know more about our academy, so pay attention this is our motto. Heart, Beauty, Body. It's important that you keep your body and heart strong and beautiful. This motto isn't about to change just because we're no longer a girls only school and I want all of you to keep this in mind and obey the school rules in absolutely everything you do, be it love or battle." She winked at the gathered students. Ichigo rose an eyebrow, they were encouraging dating at this school?

 _"This school is already totally whack."_ Ichigo thought to himself.

"To accomplish that goal, each of you will be given an element you will need to master in your pursuit in achieving the eight Maken. If you conquer your element and can hold one of the Maken your body and heart should be strong and beautiful for the rest of your life!" She cheered. "I suppose I should show you what I'm talking about instead of just talking right? Class 2-B #6 Garet Kinoah. Class 2-B #7 Azuki Shinatsu."

"Principal Rokujou." A girl with long bushy teal hair said from the side of the stage. "Unfortunately Azuki and I have already settled our match with one another."

"What? Who won?" Minori questioned, slightly annoyed.

"Um, obviously I did of course." Azuki grinned.

"Alas, my poor darling Kuu's heart must be breaking in two. He's going to be forced to spend the rest of his nights weeping into his pillow while Azuki cuddles him against his will." Garet exclaimed making Ichigo sweat drop, this Kuu was some sought of stuffed animal and the two fought over it?

 _"This is complete bullshit."_ Ichigo sighed running a hand down his face. _"Why did Kisuke send me here?"_ Ichigo thought as he watched Azuki and Garet shout at one another about the stuffed bear, Azuki because of complete embarrassment while Garet simply wanted revenge for losing the stuffed animal.

"What would you like us to do now principal Rokujou?" The blonde on stage with the glasses questioned bringing Ichigo's attention to them once more.

"I don't know..." Minori told her making Ichigo want to facepalm, how unprofessional was this woman? "Pick someone else I guess."

"Miss Rokujou." A voice from the crowd called out bringing everyone's attention to the stage in the centre of the gym where it looked to be ready for someone to have a martial arts match upon. Standing on the stage was a girl with blonde long hair with a twin-tail-like appearance, green eyes, and a slender body. Ichigo noted that all the guys in the crowd started cheering for her as soon as they saw her.

 _"Bunch of freaking animals, it's like they've never seen a girl before."_ Ichigo thought to himself.

"I'm Kodama Himegami and I volunteer for this duel." She announced before rounding on the spot and pointing into the students. "And I'd like to fight that guy over there." She said pointing at a male student in the same blue uniform, he wore glasses and his hair was a light shade of brown.

"You wanna fight me?" The glasses wearing teen questioned.

"Himegami you can't fight him!" The purple haired girl on stage said rushing towards its centre. "Taki's a new... I mean Takeru Ooyama is a brand new student."

"Oh really?" Himegami smirked. "And how did you know his name was Takeru?" She questioned flipping one of her twin tails.

"Because... well, er... I've known Takeru since we were just kids." She told her before turning to Minori. "It's too dangerous to make him fight her without having any experience." She told the principal.

"I'd have to agree Principal Rokujou." The blonde said. "The vice president is correct, if you ask I'd suggest you pick someone el-." She continued before a loud yawn cut her off making the three on stage along with the rest of the students occupying the gym turn to see Ichigo holding a hand to his mouth, his eyes closed and ruffling up his hair with his other hand before lazily opening his eyes to see everyone looking at him.

"What?" He questioned.

"Haha! Well I think you're right on that one Takaki." She grinned placing her hands on her hips. "Ichigo Kurosaki will fight in this duel!"

"Did I nod off or something?" Ichigo questioned.

"Who's Ichigo Kurosaki ma'am?" Takaki questioned.

"That'd be him." She laughed thrusting a thumb back at Ichigo. _"I'm a genius! Now I will get to see what this Kisuke guy was talking about."_ She grinned. "Come on Ichigo, get on out there!" Ichigo groaned but nodded, dumping his bag by the principals side. "Show us what you got." She smirked at him.

"Why are you making me do this?" He questioned.

"My amusement." She laughed. "Now go on, get out there."

"But I want to fight this guy!" Himegami shouted stamping her foot, pointing at Takeru once more.

"Challenge him after in your free time! You're fighting Ichigo now." Minori told her making Himegami sigh and nod as she turned to Ichigo who was walking on the path towards where she was. The two stood opposite one another, Ichigo turning around on the spot noticing everyone's eyes were on him before he scowled in annoyance and all at once the students shifted as one and turned to Himegami making him smirk inwardly. He still had it.

"Pay attention kids! The welcoming ceremony duel starts now! The fighters are, Security Committee Class 2-A #20, Kodama Himegami!" Cheers from the crowd showed that half of the students were a bunch of hormonal teenage guys making Himegami sigh and raise a hand to her forehead in irritation.

"I really hate this new co-ed crap." She sighed. "But I guess I have to live with it." She continued making Ichigo chuckle lightly. "Got something to say?" Himegami questioned narrowing her eyes at him.

"Nah, I'm good." Ichigo told her making her huff in annoyance as she folded her arms.

"The challenger is new transfer student! Class 3-A #26, Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"Wait, you're a senior!" Himegami shouted at him. "I thought the guys were all first years!" She shouted in shock.

"Well, I just transferred in today." Ichigo shrugged. "So how do we do this thing?" He questioned.

"This match is a simple exercise." Himegami said walking forward towards him making him raise an eyebrow. "So just relax, it's not like I'm going to pull out all the stops on you. You're just a beginner like all the rest of the guys here. Right?"

"Sure..."

"Treat it like you would any karate practice. Ok? You're going to be fine, I'll take care of everything else." She told him before turning and walking away to where she was standing before making Ichigo roll his shoulders and jump up and down on his tip toes.

"I haven't had a karate match in a while, not since I last fought Tatsuki." Ichigo mumbled.

"This match will last for three minutes! Begin!"

"That's it? Three minutes. Seems kinda short..." Ichigo said as Himegami ran forward, she cocked her arm back and threw it at him Ichigo passing it off to the side before she raised her leg up aiming to hit him square in the face however he stopped it with his knee. "So how much training have you had?" He questioned as he continued to deflect her attacks.

"Who cares, are you going to fight back or are you just going to deflect everything?" She questioned in irritation as her punch was deflected once more.

"Fine." Ichigo said before he went on the offensive. Himegami's eyes shot wide open as she was pushed back instantly, she couldn't deflect his attacks since Ichigo's brute strength was too strong for her, her only option was to dodge out of the way of the punches and surprisingly quick kicks.

"Hey what the hell?" She growled as she ducked under another kick before sending a punch straight for Ichigo's gut and it hit making her smirk before she was knee'd in the chest sending her flying back across the stage. Roars from the guys in the crowd were heard, their hatred directed at Ichigo.

"I asked how much training you had." Ichigo told her as he practically danced around the stage in karate movements from one foot to another. "I've trained with one of the strongest female black belts in all of Japan for the last seven years. I've got tons of fighting experience." He explained. _"Not to mention quick reflexes from life threatening attacks."_ He added mentally.

"Fine, then I guess I'll just have to finish this in one blow." Himegami growled as she rose to her feet, raising her hand up. The room darkened making Ichigo's eyes widen before he saw golden lightning appear in her hand making her smirk. "My element." She said before Ichigo watched as her eyes glowed gold in colour before they slitted.

"Thought so." Ichigo smirked making Himegami falter for a moment, faced with a dangerous life threatening attack and he was smirking?

"You're so weird." She shouted at him. Rearing her arm back she charged as a golden ball of lightning formed in her hand. Ichigo simple smirked before taking a deep breathing, raising a foot he slammed it into the ground releasing his spiritual pressure on impact causing the entire gym to shake as he was surrounded by an explosion of blue light. Himegami, being closest to the blast radius of Ichigo's spiritual pressure was flown from her feet and sent flying through the air and into the gathered students. Everyone stared at Ichigo in complete shock, from what they saw Ichigo had won the match simply by stomping his foot causing an explosion of Element to happen.

Ichigo ran a hand through his hair as he walked across the stage to where Himegami was pushing herself up from several now unconscious students that she had landed on.

"Hey, you doing alright?" Ichigo questioned crouching down on the souls of his feet.

"I'm fine." Himegami huffed.

"The winner is Ichigo Kurosaki!" Minori announced, however there was no clapping or applause. Himegami's head shot up as she stared wide eyed at Ichigo, however he didn't seem to care that he had won.

"Need a hand up?" He questioned offering his hand out to the blonde. Himegami sighed but nodded taking Ichigo's hand before her eyes shot wide open as she was pulled back up onto stage with seemingly no effort on Ichigo's part. "How's your chest?"

"What was that about my chest!?" She glared at him, thinking he was talking about her underdeveloped chest.

"Where I kneed you, is it alright?" He asked again.

"I told you I'm fine." She huffed, her cheeks turning a dark shade of red in embarrassment.

"Well, that's it for this match!" Minori laughed from the microphone stand on the main stage. "Please everyone head to your classes that you've been assigned. Ichigo Kurosaki, please come to my office." Ichigo rose an eyebrow as he turned to the busty woman however she just grinned at him making him sigh and nod his head.

-That Afternoon-

"How is this ok! This is not ok! How could she think this was ok!" Ichigo shouted as he gripped fistfuls of his hair, referring to Minori in his rant. He was standing in his dorm room, however he wasn't alone in the dorm room, no. The blonde he had fought earlier in the day was sitting at the table looking rather bored.

"Would you stop your shouting." Himegami sighed in annoyance. "We've already been told the situation."

"That doesn't make it ok!" Ichigo shouted at her before groaning and slumping down in the chair opposite Himegami, everything had been going so well too. He had been introduced to his class and things hadn't been to weird even though he was the only male in class. Now everything just seemed to be falling apart around him.

"This is one of the few three bedroom dorms on campus." Himegami explained. "That Takeru guy, some girl who thinks she is his fiance along with you and me. We're all sharing this place."

"Four people in a three bedroom dorm? Not to mention two of which are of the opposite gender!"

"Just unpack already, your boxes are still in the hall and you better pick a room before you're stuck with the loft. It's either going to be you or that other guy. You can't seriously think that a girl would sleep up there." She told him making Ichigo sigh and nod as he stood up and walked down the hall, kicking his boxes into one of the two empty rooms. Himegami simply stared at the door before Ichigo walked back out to pull in more boxes.

"Where's all your stuff?" Ichigo questioned.

"I've already packed it away." She told him as he continued to move boxes. "Since I'm apart of the Security Committee I can exit class whenever I feel like it. I've been here for the last few hours." She finished tapping her fingers on the table as she watched Ichigo take in the boxes to his room. The front door opened and Takeru along with Inaho Kushiya, she was a rather cute girl with red eyes, light brown hair and a figure Himegami was instantly jealous of. The three introduced themselves to one another before Ichigo exited the room an annoyed expression on his face.

"What's with the look?" Himegami questioned making Takeru and Inaho look at Ichigo with surprise, he looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"It's nothing." Ichigo huffed answering Himegami's question. "You must be the other two living here then?" He questioned.

"Yes!" Inaho greeted. "I'm Inaho Kushiya! It's a pleasure to meet you!" She cheered.

"I'm Takeru Ooyama." Takeru said awkwardly, he had seen what Ichigo had done in his match against Himegami and it was a little frightening to him.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." He greeted in return.

"Takeru, you're up in the loft, Inaho gets the last room." Himegami decided before there was a knock on the door. Takeru shrugged and headed for the door before opening it.

"Ohhh..." Takeru trailed off as he saw Haruko standing there, an annoyed expression on her face. Ever since Inaho showed up, she'd had that same annoyed expression on her face whenever he had seen her during the day, and she had showed up right after the entrance ceremony when Takeru was asking Haruko for directions to his class.

"We need to have a talk." Haruko told him.

"Uh..."

"Now Takeru!" She demanded pushing the door open and charging past him only to stop as she saw Ichigo, Inaho and Himegami all sitting in the kitchen, Ichigo and Himegami at the kitchen table while Inaho had seated herself on the ground surrounded by snacks she had brought with her.

"Hey! I saw you earlier!" Inaho laughed, remembering Haruko from when she first saw Takeru earlier that day.

"Takeru! What is going on here!" Haruko shouted making Takeru chuckled nervously.

"Ahaha... well it's a funny story..." Takeru managed to get out.

"Principal Rokujou told me since I was Takeru's fiance that it would be alright for us to room together. Isn't that great!?"

"H-How could she agree to that?" Haruko questioned swaying slightly before recovering herself. "Even so! That doesn't matter! I happen to be the resident advisor and as such I refuse to allow a boy and a girl to live together."

"Thank you! Someone who is actually smart and knows what she's doing!" Ichigo clapped.

"I'm going to talk to the principal about this!" Haruko told them.

"Don't bother." Himegami told her. "What's done is done Haruko."

"Why are you even here Himegami!" Haruko cried.

"Some stuff came up so I made them change me over to this room instead." She told her.

"What kind of stuff!" Haruko shouted at her.

"You know stuff..." She said before her eyes darted to Ichigo and her cheeks heated up slightly. "Like stuff stuff." She huffed crossing her arms and looking away.

"Listen, I had nothing to do with this, honest." Takeru said to Haruko. "It just happened. They moved in here all on their own. I swear I didn't ask them too." He told her before Haruko turned and slammed the door behind her as everyone stared wide eyes at the door.

"So is she going to talk to the principal?" Ichigo questioned hopefully.

"Doubtful." Himegami told him. "You're stuck with me, us... I meant to say us." She told him making him sigh before they felt heavy footsteps as if someone was bolting down the outside hallway before the door once again slammed open, the four already inside staring wide eyed once more at Haruko who was carrying a suitcase.

"Wha-What are you doing!?" Takeru shouted.

"I... have decided to move in here as well!" Haruko declared.

"Wha..." Takeru said with a dumbstruck look.

"Seriously!" Inaho cheered, happy for another room-mate.

"Great. You do know there is only room for three, and now there's five, right?" Himegami sighed before glancing at Ichigo to see him smashing his head repeatedly against the kitchen table.

"Space is irrelevant! As the resident advisor I have to make sure nothing indecent is going on!" She declared.

"I don't mind, but this suite only has three beds. Oh I know! Takeru and I can share!" Inaho cheered happily.

"Like hell!" Ichigo shouted standing from the table. "If this is what's happening, Takeru, you're in the loft still." The glasses wearing teen deflated slightly but nodded. "Since you're barging in like you own the place, you can share with Inaho since she doesn't mind sharing." Inaho cheered while Haruko nodded sheepishly about being told off.

"Wow, a man who takes it upon himself to take charge." Himegami smirked at him. "I like that." Before she noticed Ichigo wasn't paying attention and was walking to his door only for everyone to wince as his bedroom door slammed shut with an incredible amount of force.

Ichigo's day had started out pretty good... now it was a shit storm.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo wiped the steamy mirror in front of him down with the hand towel in the bathroom, everything that belonged to him, including his bathroom items, he had kept in his own room. Why? Looking at the sink in front of him was his answer. Four toothbrushes, four different kinds of toothpaste along with numerous other hygiene items, there wouldn't be room for his even if he wanted to put his bathroom itinerary in the bathroom, where mind you, it was suppose to go! He didn't even dare to look within the cupboards. Five people sharing one bathroom, three of those five just happened to be of the female gender. Sighing in annoyance he adjusted the towel that was around his waist once more as he brushed his teeth.

He had been up for the last two hours, went for a morning run and had just stepped out of the shower. Everyone seemed to be still asleep when he once again entered the dorm room. Sighing he gripped another towel and shoved it over his head as he continued to hold the toothbrush in his mouth, he dried his hair and headed for the door, hoping that he could make it back to his room without running into anyone.

At dinner last night, even though he had been reluctant to leave the confines of his room, he had found out some interesting things about his new roommates. Apparently, Haruko and Takeru were childhood friends even though Haruko was a year older then Takeru. Inaho, the girl who self proclaimed that she was Takeru's fiance also knew Takeru from their childhood but apparently Takeru didn't remember her at all. Takeru himself was a massive pervert, Himegami just happened to mention that and Himegami herself... well according to Ichigo, Himegami was weird. She was rude one minute then talking happily the next and laughing before turning cold as ice.

Defiantly bipolar.

Sighing Ichigo walked to the door, one hand still idly drying his orange tousled hair as he slid the door open and walked out into the hall, his bare feet hitting the cold wood before he turned to walk down the hall towards his room however as he turned someone ran into him, he had to take a step back to stabilise himself and a hand went straight for the towel at his waist to keep it secure and stop it from coming undone from around his waist, he glanced out from beneath the towel on his head to see Himegami on her ass groaning slightly. Her blonde hair wasn't in it's usual twin tails but messy and fell down her back showing that it was indeed quite long.

"Geeze watch where... you're..." Himegami's eyes locked onto Ichigo's well toned body and her thoughts began to drift off as water trailed down his abs, towards the V shape just above the towel. She swallowed before looking up into Ichigo's face beneath the towel to see him with a questioning look, his hand at the towel to stop if falling from his waist. Leaning over he offered her his hand to which she took before she was pulled to her feet with little effort.

"You alright?" Ichigo questioned pulling the towel that was on his head around his neck.

"I'm fine." Himegami huffed. "You shouldn't be walking around dressed like that, people would begin to think you're some kind of pervert." She told him.

"Yeah, sorry I left my clothes in my room. Better hurry up, I doubt that there will be much hot water left after five people have gone through." He told her to which the blonde nodded, Ichigo walking past her. Himegami glanced over her shoulder as she watched Ichigo walk into his room before she walked into the bathroom.

Ichigo entered his room and went about getting his horrid school uniform ready, getting dressed he glared at the blue blazer before throwing in back in the cupboard and slamming the door shut, refusing to wear it, adjusting his tie so that it was loose around his neck and probably to anyone who saw it, untidy, he left the room to see Haruko and Inaho in the kitchen cooking. Walking past them and to the kitchen cupboard he pulled out a box of cereal.

"You don't want any Ichigo?" Inaho questioned.

"Cereal is fine for me." Ichigo told her making her nod happily at him, Orihime was the only person Ichigo had met who was probably happier than Inaho.

"You weren't here when I got up Ichigo." Ichigo glanced up at Haruko to see her keeping an eye on her cooking as she spoke to him. "You go somewhere?"

"Went for a run." Ichigo told her to which she nodded. The three heard a groan from above and looked up to see Takeru lift his head up to glance over the railing, Ichigo noticing a slight red bruise forming on the teens cheek.

"Well good morning, you finally decided to get up sleepy head!" Inaho cheered with a wide smile.

"Yeah, good morning." Takeru smiled before wincing and raising a hand to his bruised cheek before a bag of ice was tossed up at him making Ichigo raise an eyebrow as he saw that it was Haruko who had thrown it. "Uh..."

"I apologise for hitting you, but you two were sleeping way too close together." Haruko told him with her hands on her hips, clearly irritated about it. Ichigo rose an eyebrow, not knowing what the hell was going on, he hadn't left his room much apart from dinner so he had no idea why Haruko had hit Takeru. But from what he picked up, Inaho snuck into the loft and Haruko found out about it.

"I can't help it. If I don't feel his body's warmth I can't sleep properly." Inaho pouted.

"Well as long as I'm living under this roof, you'll have to figure out a way." Haruko told her with a smile, Inaho just poked her tongue out at her as her retort. "Breakfast is almost ready so hurry up and wash your face or we'll be late." Haruko instructed.

"Ah... right." Takeru nodded making his way down the ladder before leaving the hallway. Ichigo rose an eyebrow and a slight smirk crossed his face as he began to eat his cereal.

"You seem to be in a good mood Ichigo." Inaho said with a wide smile sitting down next to him.

"Well, I figured if the universe loves to screw me over I can take some slight satisfaction when it screws someone else over." Ichigo told her making Inaho tilt her head to the side, not understanding what Ichigo was getting at. Haruko set the breakfast dishes down on the table before an explosion rocked the dorm making Ichigo nod his head in satisfaction. "Took longer than I expected."

"AND KNOCK WHEN YOU ENTER THE BATHROOM YOU PERVERTED FREAK!" Himegami shouted from down the hall, Haruko sighing in annoyance as Inaho tilted her head looking down the hall where the black smoke was coming from.

"He'll be fine Inaho, just eat your breakfast." Haruko told her with a huff as Ichigo began to finish up his cereal and walked over to the sink rinsing his bowl and spoon. Placing the dishes up on the dish rack he witnessed Takeru stumbling his way to the kitchen table, he glanced down the hall to see Himegami dressed in her uniform with an annoyed expression on her face as she walked down the hall towards him.

"Fun morning?" Ichigo questioned making Himegami glance up at him with one eye closed.

"You couldn't of warned him that someone was in there?" She questioned, her irritation showing in her eye that glowed a slight gold as it grew slitted making Ichigo raise his eyebrow. "Never mind." She sighed closing her eye. "Is breakfast ready?"

"Yeah, go for your life." He told her thrusting his thumb towards the table where the other three were sitting before pulling his tie from his neck.

"And you?"

"Already ate." Ichigo told her as he headed for his door, opening it he chucked his tie inside looked down and dusted off his dress shirt and picked up his book bag. "Later." He said raising his hand in a farewell before leaving the dorm leaving the other four shocked sitting at the kitchen table. To him they were all the weirdest people he could have been roomed with, to them, he was the weirdest one among them.

"I like him!" Inaho laughed.

"You'd probably like anybody who said hi to you." Himegami said as she began to eat her breakfast, Haruko doing the same as Takeru groaned at his plate making Haruko shake her head.

* * *

Ichigo yawned as he rose up on the bench he had laid himself upon, he hadn't wanted to stick around the dorm much longer encase the universe wanted to screw him over for how he took solace in Takeru's misery. He probably should've warned Takeru about Himegami's presence in the shower but the guy should know to knock before entering the bathroom, so quite frankly it wasn't Ichigo's fault.

Sitting on the concrete bench he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone showing that it was 8:57 am, three minutes for him to get to class. Eh, it was his first real day, he was entitled to being late. Running a hand through his hair he pushed himself up from the chair, grabbed his bag and began walking towards the front gate of the school. As he walked down the path he was almost barraged over by his very own room-mates who sprinted past him, he was able to step to the side just in time to get out of the way, Takeru bringing up the rear who stumbled past him, however still running.

"Kids! Let's move it! Get your butts inside! If you're late I'll smack your little heinies till kingdom come!" Minori shouted with a grin on her face, holding out a paper fan, instead of the suit she was wearing yesterday she was now dressed in an orange tracksuit and a pair of slippers. The three girls made it inside, Takeru panting as he made his way up to the now closing gate.

"Oh no! Takeru's falling behind." Inaho cried. "He won't make it!"

"Yep, he's late. You three made it in by the skin of your teeth. I've really got my work cut out for me with these newbies huh?" She questioned the three girls. Himegami sighed before raising her hand up making a simple hand gesture lifting Takeru up sending him flying over the gate before he landed on his face on the ground.

"Hmph. Serves him right, if it wasn't for him we wouldn't of been so late." Himegami sighed,

"Hey you could've hurt him!" Haruko told the blonde who huffed.

"Hey, he made it on time didn't he." She said turning to walk away before they heard footsteps and looked up to see Ichigo on the other side of the fence, arm rested on his shoulder, book bag in hand, his other hand in his pocket. "How are you late!" Himegami shouted at him.

"Fell asleep on a park bench." Ichigo shrugged.

"He's not late!" Minori laughed opening the gate for him making the four's jaws drop as Ichigo stepped inside. "See, he made it on time." Ichigo rose an eyebrow at her only for the principle to wink at him making him sigh.

"Excuse me." A new voice said making Haruko look over her shoulder to see the Leadership Committee President, Furan Takaki standing there with her hands on her hips, an annoyed expression on her face.

"Ah, miss President." Haruko said in shock.

"Later." Minori said to Ichigo in a hushed whisper before slinking away into the bushes making Ichigo raise an eyebrow at her disappearing act.

"You're vice president of the leadership committee. What sought of example are you setting for the other students when you show up last minute like this?" She questioned.

"Ah, I'm sorry! It won't happen again." Haruko told her. Ichigo watched as the blondes air of confidence seemed to waver as she rose her hand, it visibly shaking in the air as she pointed towards Haruko.

"L-Look! We may be a full co-ed school now, but that doesn't mean we've dropped any measure of decency!" She told them.

"So we're going to get punished now?" Inaho questioned with a frown.

"For being late, yes." Takaki told them. "It's only right." She explained straightening herself out. "Four days of detention."

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted as Ichigo groaned, second day and he's already got detention?

"Wait..." Himegami said a knowing smile coming to her face. "I have a proposition for you Takaki." The blonde pushed her glasses up with the palm of her hand. "A duel, you win we serve out our detention without another word. We win, nothing's said about our lateness."

"Very well then." Takaki said. "I know you've been wanting to fight for a while now, it's only logical that you'd be my challenger. Haruko, do you mind?"

"Of course not." Haruko said.

"Who said anything about me being your challenger, I have someone far more interesting in mind." Himegami smirked before turning to Ichigo who was beginning to try and sneak away, much like Minori had. "Nice try Ichigo."

"Why do I have to do this!?" The orange haired teen questioned with his eyebrow twitching, slightly glaring at the petite blonde.

"Because, you won against me easily yesterday without even drawing your full potential. I want to see what you've got." Ichigo hung his head, he probably should've held back on blowing Himegami off the stage yesterday with just his reiatsu. "So Takaki, how about it? Mind going up against a newbie." She questioned. Takaki glanced to Ichigo to see him glancing at her, his eyes showed that he didn't want to fight her and to be honest, he scared her... just like any other boy really.

"F-F-Fine." She told them, raising a finger that was visibly shaking as she pointed at Ichigo. "We duel now." Hanging his head in defeat he glanced at Himegami.

"Is this because of this morning?" He asked.

"Possibly." She smirked making him sigh. Inaho and Takeru along with Himegami retreated to the side of the pathway while Haruko stepped between Ichigo and Takaki.

"If both of you are ready, let the duel ceremony begin now. Here are two twin flowing rivers, whose paths will never cross. To follow your path. To prove yourself. You must first expose your soul to the blazing sun." Haruko chanted before Takaki let out a breath.

"The children of the sun's path is carved into the heavens!" She chanted as Ichigo remained silent, tilting his head wondering what she was doing, making her falter slightly. "Hey! You're suppose to say the chant!"

"What for?" Ichigo questioned making Takaki sigh and raise a hand to her forehead.

"To show that you've accepted the duel." She told him.

"Does it have to be something so corny?" He questioned. "I don't want to say something embarrassing like that."

"Just say the stupid line!" Himegami shouted at him making him groan.

"The children of the sun's path is carved into the heavens." He mumbled out before an arrow went whizzing past his head making his eyes shoot wide open before he dived to the side as another set of arrows were sent flying in his direction.

"Damn this is like fighting Ishida!" Ichigo cursed as he rolled out of the way of another barrage of arrows that collided with the ground. Glancing up he saw Takaki standing there with a bow making him lower his head as she pulled the string back, an arrow made out of element appearing again. Sending the arrow straight for Ichigo her eyes shot wide open behind her glasses as her arrow went sailing into the trees, Ichigo now having brought forth his Zanpakuto which he had deflected the element arrow with. Standing to his full height he hefted the blade onto his shoulder and turned to Himegami who was watching intently.

"You know I could just lose and all of us would have detention right?" He questioned.

"You wouldn't dare!" Himegami glared at him.

"Why wouldn't I? Sure I'd get detention too but it'd be nothing new." Ichigo told her with a shrug.

"Are you saying you forfeit?" Takaki questioned, lowering her bow.

"No." Ichigo said raising his sword. "Just saying I could." Swinging Zangetsu down he caused a massive uproar of wind that blew across like a gale force wind, the girls all screamed and pushed down their skirts as the wind hiked them up, making Ichigo sigh... that wasn't meant to happen.

"Y-You pervert!" Takaki cried, tears forming in the corners of her eyes as she continued to hold her skirt down.

"It was an accident." Ichigo told her, seeing Takeru passed out from blood loss over in the grass. "Look, sorry." Ichigo told her but she continued to glare at him. "Can we just finish this?" She nodded and rose her bow up but before she could even think about pulling the string on the bow back, Zangetsu's blade was millimetres from cutting her in two making her eyes widen, Ichigo was handing the handle of the blade up past her head so that the blade ran diagonal downwards across her body. She glanced into Ichigo's eyes to see him staring back into hers.

"Forfeit?" He questioned and she nodded dumbly, Ichigo lowered Zangetsu before the large weapon disappeared from his grasp. She continued to stare wide eyed at him. "Hey you ok?" He questioned noticing she was starting to sway on her feet. Noticing the signs of power exhaustion he caught her as she began to fall.

"Hey is she alright?" Haruko questioned running over to them.

"Yeah, she just used a lot of power I think." Ichigo told her looking into the blonde girl's face.

"Yeah, she has a powerful Maken but it uses a lot of her strength and element so she can't use it for long periods of time, even fighting you just now put a strain on her body." Haruko explained making him nod his head.

"You're really fast Ichigo!" Inaho cheered. "One minute you were there and the next you were there! I didn't even see you move!" She clapped happily jumping up and down on the spot. "And you're Maken isn't like anything I've ever seen before!"

"Well, we're out of detention at least." Takeru said walking over to them. "Thanks a lot man." He said clapping Ichigo on the back before leaning in. "You're not like... overcompensating with the big ass sword are you?" He questioned.

"You want me to kick your ass?" Ichigo growled showing Takeru the scowl he was famous for making him squeak and back off ten feet waving his hands frantically in front of himself. "Haruko, mind taking her to the infirmary, I'm sure you know where it is."

"I can do that." Haruko nodded before Ichigo looked over to Himegami who was walking over to them, her arms crossed over her chest with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Oi, short stuff." Himegami's eye twitched as she glared at Ichigo. "Show me to my class will ya." Himegami continued to glare but nodded regardlessly. Ichigo had been to his class but the school was pretty big and he still didn't know his way around yet.

"See you later!" Inaho waved as the two walked off.

"Do you think Himegami's acting a bit weird?" Haruko questioned as she watched Ichigo and Himegami walk down the path, the two chatting all the while.

"How should I know? I don't know her like you do." Takeru told her. "Anyway, come on Inaho we should be getting to class." The bubbly girl nodded and followed Takeru leaving Haruko holding Takaki.

"I should get you to Aki-sensei." Haruko sighed before walking off the with blonde girl.


	3. Chapter 3

It was halfway through Ichigo's first class that he realised that the universe truly did hate him, and if there was an actual higher being then whatever the Soul Society was counted for, it probably had a voodoo doll of him and constantly tortured it for it's own sick and twisted amusement. Or that's what was running through his mind as Takaki walked into the room, clearly upset and took a seat in the third row.

The girl he had duelled with was in his class. How had he not noticed her yesterday when he came to his class for introductions? Oh right, she was at the welcoming ceremony for the first years and probably had a lot more going on then attending her classes.

"Right, just have to make it through this lesson then I'll go and apologise to her and everything will be fine." He told himself before looking up only for the girl in question to be glaring at him across the room from behind her glasses. "Or not..." He sighed quietly to himself as he lowered his head.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo rose his head up and looked to the teacher who had called on him before sighing as he saw that the principle was at the door with a grin on her face in the same jumpsuit that she was in that morning when he had first seen her that day, really how was she able to dress like that? Her large breasts were about to spill out of her jumpsuit. Wasn't there a dress code of something for the teachers here?

"Principle Rokujou would like a word with you." His teacher told him as hushed whispers began to go around the classroom, everyone shooting him glances making him sigh as he rose up, he could already imagine the rumours going around about him. He walked to the front of the class where Minori wrapped an arm around his shoulders and led him out of the classroom, he was not liking how hands on this teacher was.

"Well that will give you some street cred around here!" Minori laughed as they walked away from the class room.

"I don't need any of that crap." Ichigo told her slipping out of the older woman's grip. "Now what'd ya want me for?" He questioned.

"How'd your little duel with Takaki go?" She questioned as they walked down the hall, Ichigo having no idea where they were going.

"Easy enough to deal with." Minori nodded, seemingly lost in her thoughts as they continued to walk down the hallway. "So... why'd you drag me out of class?"

"Why are you complaining!? Anyone would love to be dragged out of classes that boring!" She laughed making Ichigo cock an eyebrow, was she seriously a principle, a principle of a school with students and rules? Ichigo was beginning to have his doubts. "So, clubs, which one are you going to join!?" She questioned, her excitement seeming to never end.

"We have to join a club?" Ichigo questioned. "Since when, and why is this compulsory?"

"You dissing my rules?" She questioned. "You have to join a club, it's apart of the curriculum here!" She laughed.

 _"Yeah, which she has no point of enforcing seeing as she dragged me out of class for damn no reason at all."_ Ichigo thought to himself. "This school have any sport teams?"

"Sure do!" She grinned. "However they're not co-ed yet, it will probably take a few months before the girls decide boy's are more than just an eyesore." Ichigo's scowl increased, he had a sinking feeling that there was some club that she wanted him to join. He was going to make it his sole mission not to join that club, just to spite her. Why? Because quite frankly, he could.

"Well give me a list of all the clubs and I'll pick one out from it I guess, there's gotta be something at this school I'll like." He sighed.

"Exactly!" Minori cheered grinning at him. "Take that attitude to everything at this school and you'll do great."

 _"Does she realise it wasn't that great of an attitude and was mostly sarcasm?"_ Ichigo thought as they continued to walk along. "So this Takaki girl, she a hotshot or something around here?" He asked.

"She's the Student Council President, also head enforcer of Maken Ki." Minori told him making his eyes widen slightly, she was kinda a big deal.

"Maken Ki?" Ichigo questioned not recognising the term.

"Yeah, it's like a security enforcing team for the students." She explained. "It's a club like any other but comes with great benefits to those that have joined. Two of your roommates are actually already in it, Himegami and Haruko." She finished with a grin.

"Of course they are." Ichigo sighed. "Oh and speaking of room-mates! What the hell!" He shouted at her causing her to laugh. "Why am I roomed with three girls!?"

"What's wrong, as long as you don't get them pregnant and I don't have to deal with any problems from them or their parents I'm fine with it!" She winked at him. "Plus, the girls can handle themselves. You're not a pervert are you?" She asked.

"No, but the other guy is... Takarama or whatever his name is." Ichigo said waving his hand off to the side not having bothered to learn his only male room-mates name yet.

"Takeru." She corrected him.

"Sure whatever." Ichigo told her as he waved it off again as they entered her office making her laugh lightly.

"Take a seat, I'll make us some tea." She told him as she closed the door after Ichigo had entered the room.

"Uh... don't I have classes?" He asked taking a seat like she had told him too.

"Sure, but nobody likes classes so I'll write you a note." She grinned making him sweat drop, she couldn't be serious... apparently she was being serious.

"Why do I get the idea you're simply bored and want somebody to talk to." Ichigo asked making her grin at him as she placed a cup of tea down in front of him before sitting down in her own chair behind her desk, kicking her feet up on it. "You got that list or what?" He asked.

"Sure, right here." She said pulling a draw out and opening it, Ichigo couldn't take his eyes off her sizeable cleavage that showed in the jumpsuit she was wearing, didn't help that she hadn't zipped it up all the way so her breasts were practically jumping out at him. Placing a sheet of paper down Ichigo picked it up and looked it over, before it was snatched out of his hands and Minori quickly circled something with a pen causing him to raise an eyebrow before she handed it back to him. Looking over the sheet of paper he saw that she had circled Maken Ki right at the top of the page.

"At least consider it, you defeated the president of Maken Ki so you'd be a great asset to the security committee, your tough, not hard on the eyes so you're like the poster boy for the club." She grinned at him.

"Do I look like the most law abiding citizen out there?" Ichigo questioned.

"No, but if you join my popularity will go up because I'm such an awesome principle that I got a badass delinquent to join the security committee." She grinned at him making him scowl back at her, she was in it for her own damn personal gain! "Just ask Himegami or Haruko about it, don't say no to it just blindly because you think I'm putting you up to it." She told him.

"Fine, I'll ask one of them later." Minori nodded as she watched as Ichigo looked over the list with a bored expression, idly drinking the tea she had made for him.

"What's your Maken like?" She questioned.

"It's a sword." Ichigo told her without looking up from the page making her pout at the no information what so ever answer.

"You know you're lucky, every single student is going for their physicals today. But you're here with me and I already have all of your results."

"Oh yeah, and how so?" Ichigo asked.

"Kisuke Urahara, he's a strange man but a resourceful one." Ichigo sighed, how did he not expect that? "He gave us your grades, your Maken information, a lot of your background was pretty hazy though." Ichigo chuckled awkwardly at that. "So how are you liking Tenbei Academy?"

"Eh, it's my first day and I've already been pulled into the principal's office... I'd say that it's going grand." He smirked making her grin back at him.

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he walked into the dorm room he was sharing with several other people which kinda bummed him out, he would much rather have a place to himself but there was only so much he could do in a situation like this. Opening the door to his room he threw his bag in his room onto his bed as he walked into his room, stripping from his white button up shirt and grabbing a simple plain black v-neck from his draws. Pulling on a pair of simple shorts after discarding his school pants he lay on his bed and looked up at the ceiling before he sighed.

"I just spent more than half of my first day in the principal's office drinking tea, eating snacks and talking about nothing school related." Ichigo sighed. "What kind of principle drags a student out of class to hang out?" He questioned himself. He heard the front door open before muffled voices came through his closed door making him roll over, he had enough of talking with people today he didn't want to deal with his roommates. There was a knock on his door making him scowl and shove his head under his pillow.

"Ichigo are you in there?" Haruko's voice came from the other side of his closed door. "I spoke with Minori-sensei, she said to talk to you about joining Maken Ki." She continued.

"Not interested." Ichigo told her from where he was laying, his head still under his pillow.

"She said you were considering joining." Haruko told him.

"She's also insane." Ichigo called back pulling his head from beneath his pillow and laying on it.

"I'm coming in." She stated as the door began opening.

"I'm naked!" Ichigo growled making the doorstep and he sighed before the door was kicked open making Ichigo sit up in his bed before scowling as he saw Himegami standing there lowering her foot hands on her hips, he didn't want to note the fact that he had caught a pretty good view of her purple lingerie as she lowered her leg. "You're in my room." He mumbled.

"You're also not naked, who do you think is more disappointed?" The blonde questioned before her cheeks heated up. "Don't answer that!" She shouted at him.

"What do you want!? I've had an annoying day already, just leave me alone with some peace and quiet for twenty minutes." He pleaded, he needed some sense of normality back in his life... that and no room-mates to bug him. Maybe he could see about transferring dorms or something. Hell, he'd even consider getting a job to pay rent for a small apartment off campus if necessary.

"You spent the entire day with Minori-sensei in her office and not attending classes, how have you had an annoying day!?" Himegami snapped at him.

"She wouldn't let me leave! It's not my fault that she's a lonely old woman who needs someone to talk to!" Ichigo snapped back at her.

"She explained to both Haruko and I that you had shown interest in joining the security committee, is that correct?" Himegami asked marching into Ichigo's room as he sat up and ran a hand through his hair as he scowled at her.

"No, she said I had to join a club and she recommended the security committee... or Maken Ki, whatever the hell it is you want to call it." He sighed. "I'm happy with a sports team and not getting involved in crap that I don't have to be involved with. It'll make my stay here more complicated." Himegami rose an eyebrow at that, it's like he was talking about being here as someone who hadn't even planned to stay for the entire year of schooling.

"If Minori-sensei recommended you for the security committee she must think that you have what it takes." Haruko told them.

"Duh, he defeated Takaki without breaking a sweat and she's our President." Himegami told her making Haruko chuckle awkwardly, having forgotten about the events of that morning. "Of course he has what it takes to join the Committee, plus we could use a lot more members with the co-ed transfers this year. Things are bound to pop up that we can't handle with the members we have on roster at the moment."

"That is true..." Haruko agreed. "There is really only a handful of us and we're all girls. With the school being co-ed now it'd be good having male figures on the committee to show that students that we're simply not just taking the girls sides." She explained, Himegami nodding her head in agreement.

"I really don't think this is the place to have your little talk." Ichigo told them. "Plus shouldn't you talk this over with Takaki if you're making plans for the committee, she is the president after all."

"Ichigo's right." Haruko nodded. "I'll give her a call and invite her over then we can discuss matters." She smiled happily.

"That's not what I meant!" Ichigo shouted as Haruko left the room making him grip his hair in frustration before he felt the bed sag slightly beside him and looked at the spot where Himegami was now sitting on his bed next to him.

"You know you're going to end up joining so why fight it?" Himegami questioned looking at him with a curious stare.

"I don't accept things easily." Ichigo mumbled. "I'm here for a reason, not to get dragged into staying for longer than I need too." Himegami rose an eyebrow at that.

"What's the reason?" She questioned.

"To control my reia-element." He corrected himself, Himegami catching on to the mix up. "I've got more then I can control at the moment and I need to be able to control it. That's why I'm here, as soon as I've got it all under control I'll probably head back home." He explained to her as she turned away from him.

"So you're not planning on sticking around..." She sighed softly making Ichigo raise an eyebrow as she looked at him from the corner of her eye. "Bummer." She told him before pushing herself up from his bed and moving towards the door, exiting without another word. Sighing Ichigo collapsed back onto his bed and groaned into his pillow.

"Takaki is on her way over Ichigo!" Haruko called from the door getting another groan from the orange haired teen. "Also, I asked Takeru to join the security committee earlier this afternoon too, the pervert had the idea to join the pin up girl photography club but I'm going to put a stop to that at once!" She announced making Ichigo look up at her from his bed. "Sure he doesn't have a Maken for another month or so and he's a total novice when it comes to anything element wise but he'll be in good hands learning from the rest of us. So you won't be alone if you decide to join up with us." She smiled at him.

"Did he accept?" Ichigo questioned wondering if the only male room-mate he had, had actually agreed.

"I gave him the night to think it over." Haruko told the soul reaper. "But knowing Taki he'll join up no problems." She smiled happily. "That means Inaho will be joining too since she's dead set on joining whatever club that Taki joins." She continued using the nickname for her childhood friend.

"What's the deal with them two anyway?" Ichigo asked.

"Don't know and don't care!" Haruko huffed in annoyance clearing showing Ichigo that she was not interested in the situation at all... yeah right. "Takaki will be here soon, so we'll need to speak with you then." Ichigo groaned and rolled away from her. "You'd be a great asset to Maken Ki Ichigo, just think about it." Ichigo sighed but remained quiet as Haruko left his room, closing the door behind her.

For the next half hour Ichigo did nothing but lay in his bed and play games on his phone and answer a few text messages from Keigo and Mizuiro. Ichigo glanced over his shoulder and stared at the door feeling the presence of someone there before they knocked on the door.

"Ichigo, Takaki is here." Himegami called out to him. Ichigo sighed and rubbed at his eyes before standing up from the bed and walking over to the door finishing his message to Keigo as he opened the door before sending it and looking down at Himegami who had her arms crossed with an annoyed expression on her face. He glanced past her to see Haruko sitting at the table while Takaki was shouting about how it was indecent to have three girls and two boys living in the same dorm together.

"I'm guessing Minori-sensei is just letting everyone find out on their own that we're all living together." Ichigo mumbled.

"Looks to be that way." Himegami sighed as she walked to the table and took a seat.

"This needs to be rectified at once!" Takaki announced. "As head of the security committee I cannot allow this, Minori-sensei needs to know that this kind of thing cannot be allowed!" She continued.

"Well if you're moving people out can I be first to go?" Ichigo questioned making the glasses wearing teen to jump slightly as he sat down at the table. "Possibly to an empty dorm with no one present."

"You don't have enough privacy?" Haruko questioned him.

"Not when midgets kick in my door."

"Don't call me a midget you jerk!." Himegami shouted at him. "Plus, it's not like you were doing anything in there anyway, you said you were naked when you were clearly not." Himegami huffed as Takaki stared at them before shaking herself from her thoughts.

"Putting that aside for now, you said you wanted to discuss Maken Ki and possible new members, Haruko?" Takaki questioned taking a seat at the end of the table.

"Yes, I've spoken to Takeru and Inaho, both are considering joining the committee." She announced making Himegami cross her arms.

"Is that the best idea Haruko, Takeru doesn't even have a Maken and he's not the kind of guy people tend to look to for security." She explained, however the mark she had seen on Takeru's chest when they had first met came to her mind.

"He's not that bad of a guy Himegami." Haruko told the blonde who was now lost in her thoughts. "Plus, he'll have a Maken in a month. This will give him time to partner up with other members and learn the ropes before he gets his Maken."

"So your idea is to induct male students into Maken Ki?" Takaki asked.

"Yes, as vice president of Maken Ki I find that if all our members are girls it would bring about judgement calls and we'd fall in favour of the girls of the academy now that we're a co-ed school which I find would be unfair. Since we have boys attending the school now shouldn't it be ok for them to join Maken Ki, so that the males of the academy have committee members to go to." Haruko explained making Takaki sit and think for a while before her eyes turned to Ichigo who was picking at his ear while playing on his phone. "I'd also like to recommend Ichigo Kurosaki a seat within Maken Ki." Ichigo looked up as his name was mentioned.

"What!?" Takaki questioned wide eyed as she turned away from the soul reaper back towards Haruko.

"Minori-sensei has also recommended to me Ichigo for a position. After this morning, Ichigo has shown that his Maken is very powerful, even to fight with the president of Maken Ki and win." Takaki frowned at the memory of that morning. "With his power we could help the students of the academy even more."

"I'd have to agree with Haruko on this one." Himegami stated. "Ichigo is capable, he'd be a role model for the male student's him being a senior and all." She explained.

"And what does Ichigo have to say about all this?" Takaki questioned pushing her glasses up, reminding the soul reaper of Ishida. "Do you want to join Maken Ki?" She questioned making Ichigo glance to Himegami and Haruko before sighing.

"No I don't." Ichigo told them. "But quite frankly if I don't join, I've got these two on my ass plus the principle." He mumbled. "I doubt I'll be here for the entire year so yeah, where do I sign?" He questioned.

"I'll take you to the Security committee room tomorrow." Himegami smiled at him. "We'll get you to fill out the paperwork then." Ichigo simply nodded his head as Takaki turned to Haruko who smiled back at her. Haruko knew of Takaki's fear of men but with only a few joining Maken Ki, she might be able to help her through it.

"I will see you all at the clubroom after classes tomorrow then, bring Takeru and Inaho if they agree to join as well." Takaki said standing up and turning as she exited the dorm room. Ichigo turned to both girls who smiled at him.

"Happy now?"


	4. Chapter 4

Exiting his room Ichigo made sure to close his door quietly. Hearing the snores of his soul male room mate Takeru originating from the loft, he made his way into the kitchen area of the dorm room. Sighing to himself he had to question as to how he had gotten himself into this mess. Couldn't he have just lived in Karakura Town, finished his high school days there? Ichigo was sure that Kisuke could have somehow helped out in the outrageous Reiatsu department. But no, instead he was here at Tenbei Academy that had it's own laws and jurisdictions completely separate from Japan's. He was surprised he didn't need a passport coming here.

What Ichigo found the most outrageous out of all of this? He had three female roommates when the dorm room was only three bedrooms large and there were a total of five living there. Ichigo had seen enough female underwear flung about the place that he could practically take, not to mention he knew who each set belonged too. He'd have to talk to Minori about a possible room change, there was no way he could continue living like this.

How was he suppose to get higher grades or focus on controlling his reiatsu when he couldn't get his damn mind out of the gutter whenever there was a girl present? What? He was a teenage boy with bottled up hormones, what did you think was going to happen? He had already envisioned several fantasies and that was just with his dorm mates, and don't get him started on the several he had about the principal, not that he would ever say them out loud, or even mention them to anyone. He was taking those to the grave.

"Definitely going to have to talk to Minori about a new room." Ichigo muttered as he opened the fridge door and reaching for a bottle of water. _"I've had enough cold showers in the past few days then I've ever needed before."_ Ichigo shook his head, he was usually better at hiding his attraction to the opposite sex, he wasn't Keigo for Christ sake. But now, at a co-ed school and the completely gorgeous girls he woke up to each morning, he was beginning to feel the strain. He didn't want to be made out to be some pervert like the majority of the other males at this school were.

Heading for the front door Ichigo grabbed his workout towel which Haruko had cleaned and folded for him beside the door, he slipped into his sneakers before exiting the room only for a bottle of water to be held out to him. Ichigo stopped slightly, he hadn't even felt her presence, not that he was searching but he should have at least known she was on the other side of the door. Haruko stood with a smile on her face, towel over her shoulders she held out a water bottle for him in one hand while holding a bamboo sword in her other.

"I've got one, thanks." Ichigo told her showing the bottle he had with him. "What are you doing up so early?" He questioned, this was his time away from the girls of his dorm and away from the pervertedness of his lone male dorm mate.

"I tried to catch you yesterday morning, but you were already up and off before I was even up out of bed." Haruko smiled sheepishly. "I didn't know what time you awoke, it was lucky that I was up this early today but I couldn't get back to sleep you see." Ichigo rose an eyebrow at her. "Inaho tried sneaking up into the loft with Takeru again." She said, her voice clearly showing her annoyance.

"Ah..."

"Right, sorry I didn't answer your question did I?" Haruko questioned. "I was hoping I could exercise with you, I usually go at it alone but now that there is someone here who is actually adamant about exercise I figured why not do it together?"

"Sure, it shouldn't be a problem, do you mind getting up at this time of the morning?" Ichigo questioned as the two walked down the walkway towards the staircase.

"No, not at all." Haruko smiled at him. "I usually am only twenty minutes later anyway." She explained getting a nod from Ichigo as they descended the staircase. When the two stopped at the bottom of the stairs they began to stretch, Ichigo doing his best to keep his back to her not wishing to be caught looking at her alluring voluptuous figure. Why the hell did the sunlight just have to zone in on her of all places!? Opting to ignore her as he stretched, simply letting her talk on about school and hearing no signs of questions gave an audible grunt every now and then to give her the impression that he was listening.

"Ready to go?" Ichigo questioned as he turned back to her getting a nod from her, the two teens began to jog at a moderate pace, Ichigo letting Haruko take the lead as she knew the school better and quite frankly if she was beside him the constant bouncing of her large breasts would be a constant distraction. Not to say his eyes didn't stray south to the form fitting skin tight running shorts she was wearing. _"God damn it why am I thinking like this!"_ Ichigo mentally shouted as he shook his head moving to run beside Haruko and keeping his gaze to the path. Haruko glanced from the corner of her eye at the teen running beside her.

"Do you like it here at Tenbei so far Ichigo?" Haruko questioned.

"It's fine I guess." Ichigo replied half heartedly making Haruko pout, she was trying to get something out of him. She was the leader of Maken Ki, he was going to be apart of Maken Ki and the only thing she knew about him was that he was easily annoyed! Hell Himegami knew more, not much more but more than she did!

"How come you transferred to Tenbei in your third year?"

"If you keep talking and running you're going to bite your tongue." Haruko smiled happily.

"I'll be carefu-tch!" Haruko had to stop as she bit her tongue just as Ichigo warned her. "Ow." She pouted as she stuck her tongue out, Ichigo came to a stop and leaned forward slightly as he glanced at her tongue, not seeing any blood being drawn from the bite he sighed.

"Doesn't look that bad, might sting for a while but nothing serious." Haruko nodded as she retracted her tongue. "I told you." He continued as Haruko lowered her head, she just wanted to get to know her senior better. They were room mates, soon to be team members and she barely knew anything about him. Even in the few days of living together she had gotten to know Inaho a lot better and she had been sharing old memories with Takeru again. It was like Ichigo was trying to not get attached to anyone while he was here.

 _"Himegami did mention that he said something about not staying for long, does he intend to leave Tenbei soon then?"_ Haruko questioned herself as she rose a hand to her chin in thought.

"Come on, we're burning daylight and we've only got two hours before we have to make it to class." Haruko nodded and the two began to jog once more, this time in silence however that didn't stop Haruko thinking of ways she could get Ichigo to open up a bit more. The two ran for an hour before stopping in a small lookout point with a seat situated in the middle, sweat dripping from them both. While Ichigo had been distracted by Haruko's 'presence' he did enjoy the company on his morning run.

"That was _'puff puff puff'_ a good workout." Haruko panted as she collapsed onto the seat, her usual morning routine wasn't as brutal as Ichigo's training, they didn't just jog. Ichigo placed random sprinting intervals, before making detours through the woods where there were no paths. She had a few scratches on her arms from tree branch and her orange singlet now had a tear across her stomach. Ichigo glanced at her from where he was still standing, Haruko was now on the seat arms spread out on the back of the chair with her head tilted back, her large chest heaving up and down making Ichigo's cheeks heat up slightly as sweat ran down her cleavage and they way her breasts moved beneath her shirt...

 _"Is she even wearing a bra! They shouldn't be bouncing around like that, they're going to knock her out one of these days!"_ Ichigo mentally chastised her before looking away. Swiping his arm out to the side Zangetsu appearing in his hand sending a gust of wind from the force of the summoning. Ichigo immediately went into his routine katas that Kisuke had suggested he master during his time at Tenbei since he could now access his zanpakuto from his human body. Haruko looked up to see Ichigo wielding the massive blade as if it weighed nothing and going through a set of katas she had never seen before.

 _"Maybe it's because of the size of his Maken?"_ She thought to herself before rising to her feet, taking hold of her bamboo sword she watched Ichigo's movements for a few moments before trying them herself. She found that the movement's that Ichigo was doing were much more fluid and used less energy than that of the kata she used. While following the katas movements Haruko found that she didn't use unnecessary movement allowing for stronger blows and more fluid action and increased speed.

It was amazing to follow Ichigo's movements with her own to the point where the two were completely in sync with one another moving about the outlook platform as the kata was designed for movement. When the two finished Haruko was unable to keep the smile from her face as Ichigo hefted his blade onto his shoulder, it's large size even more intimidating as Haruko realised that the blade was insanely sharp.

"Not bad." Ichigo commented causing a swell of pride to rise in her chest before Ichigo turned and began to walk away his blade disappearing. "We should get back so we can get ready for school." He called out Haruko nodding as she chased after him, the two sprinting all the way back to the dorms. When they got back Ichigo let Haruko shower first as he readied his uniform and books for school.

When Haruko let him know the shower was free Ichigo headed for the bathroom remembering to take his clothes with him this time remembering the run in with Himegami the previous morning. Once dressed he exited the bathroom, still seeing no one awake apart from hearing Haruko getting ready in the other room. Entering his room he began to get his bag ready before relaxing on his bed for awhile seeing as he had the time.

When Ichigo glanced at the time on his phone he figured it would be better to head off early he exited his room dressed and ready for school, actually adorning his blue blazer however completely refusing to wear the visibly impairing green tie, he'd rather wear nither but it was one or the other. Either the person who designed the uniform was blind, colour blind or down right angry at the people having to wear it, either way, the tie and uniform sucked. Ichigo refused to wear it at all, if anyone from Karakura saw him wearing something that outrageous, he'd never live it down. He had a reputation to uphold!

"Man, is everyone still in bed?" Ichigo questioned aloud to himself before hearing the shower start. "Guess not." He muttered as he headed through the kitchen not seeing Takeru's foot sticking out made him realise that it was the pervert that had just entered the shower. Ichigo poured himself a bowl of cereal before leaning up against the counter and eating it casually before he heard footsteps.

"Takeru just got up and headed for the shower." Himegami explained as she walked into the main room, fixing one of her pigtails, already dressed in the female uniform. Ichigo had to say it suited her and her lolita taste in clothing. "The other's are just finishing getting ready and will be off soon enough. But since you are already dressed and ready we might as well walk to school together." She offered as Ichigo finished his bowl of cereal.

"Might as well." Ichigo nodded. Himegami simply grabbed her bag that was on the table and both headed for the front door. The two headed out of the dorm and started on the trek to school. Himegami pointed out a few things to him while Ichigo questioned as to why many people didn't live in Tenbei itself. Himegami explained the Tenbei wasn't that large of a place and not many people lived there, there really wasn't that much more of an explanation needed than that.

"So, what's this Maken Ki really all about? You guys made me join and only told me that it was some sought of security force of some kind." Ichigo stated as they headed towards the school gates. "I should know more about it, right?" He questioned.

"Of course." Himegami smiled. "We're the security force for the school, but we're also moderators." Himegami stated flicking one of her pigtails back in a seemingly routine fashion. "Basically, back when Tenbei Academy opened up, the school had a lot of problems with fights and what not. People were getting hurt and not a lot was happening about it. The principal back then created Madō Kenkei Kikōu or Maken Ki for short." Ichigo nodded in understanding as Himegami continued.

"The Madō Kenkei Kikōu is made up of the Student Council, the Security Committee and then the Magical Enforcement Committee. Furan Takaki is the Student Council president, she overlooks Maken Ki as a whole and helps run the Magical Enforcement Committee, but then you have Haruko who is the Security Committee president while also being the Student Council President."

"So either way, Haruko answers to Furan?" Ichigo questioned.

"Yes, while Haruko runs the Security Committee, she still takes orders from Furan about how the Security Committee should be acting, Furan also gets the Security Committee to help out with Student Council duties, so basically we're all just apart of the student council." Ichigo nodded in understanding as he began to process all the information. While the two had been talking they had made it within the school gates and were now heading over to a set of chairs.

"You said something about being moderators, moderators for what, exactly?" Ichigo asked as they both sat down, Himegami crossing her legs as she smirked lightly.

"Don't you remember? Just yesterday you had a fight with the Student Council president." She explained with a slight smirk. "Didn't Haruko moderate the match?" She mused making Ichigo nod.

"So if a fight breaks out, as long as one of us is there to moderate it, it's fine?" He questioned.

"Not exactly." Himegami interrupted. "The fight has to be fair, and usually it's over something so a wager is more than likely held between the opponents. As the moderator you have to make sure both opponents are aware of the wages, that the fight is kept honourable and when the fight is over the losing opponent keeps their end of the deal."

"Just what the hell did you girls sign me up for?" Ichigo questioned with a slight glare.

"You'll get use to it." Himegami smirked. "Now, do you want to get signed up before classes start or after school today?"

"Does it really matter which one?" Ichigo questioned getting a shrug from Himegami. "Then might as well make it this afternoon-"

"There you are Ms Himegami!" A shout came making Ichigo and Himegami glance over where a young pink haired girls was running over to them. "Ms Himegami, there is a duel happening right now down at the track, will you be the moderator for it?"

"Nice." Himegami smirked. "I'll get to show you what I've been talking about first hand, let's go." Ichigo sighed as he rose up from his chair and followed after Himegami who led him to the sports field where a large group of students were gathered. Himegami led Ichigo through the group of people, he was surprised to see that Inaho, Takeru and Haruko were already present among the gathered students.

"Oh, Himegami, did you want to moderate this one? It's Azuki again." Haruko explained making Himegami sigh.

"Why is it always her?" She questioned as Ichigo glanced out to the two, Azuki has short red hair and purple eyes, and normally has a small bandage over her nose. She wears a pair of purple fingerless gloves. Ichigo noticed that she was the one who was suppose to fight at the entrance ceremony however he ended up fighting in her place after Minori got him more involved in something he really had no need being involved in. Ichigo glanced over to Azuki's opponent, he was a tall, muscular freshman, with brown hair and a signature visor.

"You're not lying, if I win you swear on your life you'll go on a date with me?" Kai questioned making Ichigo stop and re-track what he had just heard, was this truly over something as stupid as a date? From what he had just heard, he was going to be dragged into people's goddamn personal affairs simply because they were too lazy to come to a conclusion without using force! Oh this was going to be the biggest pain in the ass! Why the hell would anyone want to join Maken Ki if you were basically a glorified babysitter settling meaningless disputes between children!

"Sure, and If I win you swear on your life you'll never gross me out by asking me to go out on a date ever again!" Azuki smirked as she tightened her fingerless gloves before she noticed Himegami. "Hey, look who's here, nice of you to show up."

"Who had the honour of making you mad this time?" Haruko questioned.

"What? It's our job as upperclassman to teach the underclassman a lesson or two, right?" Azuki grinned making Ichigo sigh causing Himegami to look up at him.

"What's with the sigh?" The blonde questioned.

"I'm totally regretting ever agreeing to join this stupid committee of yours, can't they just settle a dispute without the use of their Maken? Once they leave Tenbei and they try to pull this crap, it's just going to get them arrested."

"It's tradition." Himegami told him. "But I have to agree, a duel over this is completely stupid and a waste of time." She sighed alongside Ichigo. "Well..." Himegami glanced over at Takeru and Kengo who she had caught peeping in on the girls physical exams in the nurse's office. "He's still better than some people I know, at-least he's honest about his feelings." She smirked as she stepped forward. "If both of you are ready, let the duel ceremony begin now. Here are two twin flowing rivers, whose paths will never cross. To follow your path. To prove yourself. You must first expose your soul to the blazing sun." Himegami chanted.

"The children of the sun's path is carved into the heavens!" Both Azuki and Kai called out, Ichigo would never get over that lame ass chant that they had to do and hoped he never had to do it again.


	5. Notice

Sorry to do this, however I've received an injury in recent months that have left me with the use of only one arm due to severe nerve damage. I can still write, however I'm no longer motivated to do so. I'll be putting this notice on all present stories.

If you want to adopt one of these stories please message me. I'll leave these stories on the sight so they won't be taken down however they will no longer be continued.

Thanks for everyone that has supported me as a writer, but I won't be writing anymore. Sorry.


	6. Adoption update

Has been adopted by Alpha Espada


End file.
